Gotta loud them all
by MamaAniki
Summary: Welcome. To a whole new world where some of the Loud siblings want to be a master and make their way to the top of the hill. A short collection of snippets and one shots about a silly idea, born form playing too much DS
1. Chapter 1

Being an expert on the different fields of science, Lisa Loud could most likely explain to you the concept behind the "Many Worlds" theory. A theory that states, that our universe is just one of many in an infinity number of realities. Realities that are similar to each other, yet still differ. May it be in small things like the fact that a certain president lost the election by a certain number of votes or something big, like people being born with their butts on their heads. Which, thinking about it, would not necessarily affect the looks of many people in our world.

And somewhere in this sea of worlds, there was one world, where for Lisa Loud and her family life was overall very similar to what it is in her current universe.

Lincoln was born a boy and as middle child of a family of eleven (13 if you count the parents), Luna Loud discovered her love for rock in a faithful summer in seventh grade and the events of an episode called "No such luck" still sucked hard.

But in this world, one huge difference to the "regular" Loudverse existed. You see, in this world Royal Woods actually is not part of the United States, but rather of NUR, the "Nation of United Regions". In this world, a group of international criminals referring to itself as "Team Nostra" exists and the Loud family doesn't own four pets. Well, correction. They primarily own four pets named Charles, Walt, Geo and Cliff. Only that Charles was not born an American Pit Bull Terrier but as a Houndur, Walt is a Starly. Geo a Dedenne and Cliff is a midle aged Purrloin. And those are not the only adorable yet equally bizarre creatures existing in this world.

Welcome, boys and girls. To the PokeLoudworld.


	2. Lori Loud: Destroyer of Dexes

**Author's note: The first real chapter of this story. Just to make one thing clear: This is not going to be about one of the kids going on a journey to become a Pokémon master in the Pokémon world as presented in the anime or videogames. Rather it is meant as a joke on how the Loud House universe woudl look like, if Pokemon were part of it. And how the everyday life of our favorite girls and their brother would be in that world. Will there be a sister being the greatest master of them all? We will see. Until then, lets see how the joke plays out for everyone else.** **Starting with our beloved leader of the pack.  
**  
-

 _The PokeLoud world is a place not all that different from ours. But the differences that exist are quite fascinating. Aside of wild life consisting also of colorful creatures that can be used in a more "ethically acceptable" version of rooster battles, the PokeLoud world is on a quite advanced technological level. Progress in the fields of medicine, communication and transportation has improved overall life for man- and Pokekind._

 _Unfortunately, as it is the case in general, new technology also always comes with some challenges…_

Lori Loud was rather happy. It was a Saturday afternoon, homework was done and her siblings were busy. Lincoln had taken the twins to the woods to hunt for some new bug Pokemon for Lana, Lucy was busy spending time in the attic talking to her friends from the other side and even Lisa kept her experiments quiet. As such she had the entire day to herself, and of course, she did it in her favorite manner.

"Shut up!"

Talking on her Rotom-Pokedex with her friends.

"She really said that? And what does Kevin think about it? Isn't he angry?"

Unlike most teenagers, who used their Pokedex as means to identify wild Pokemon as part of their journey, she used her Pokedex primarily as a phone. And why shouldn't she? Not only did Pokedexes have a better flat rate than most mobile phones, but the latest models were pretty much virus proof. The old school PokeComs, with their tendencies to receive random calls from total strangers at random points in time, were like Disco music now: A relic of the past.

"And I'm telling you Whitney, you need to listen to the latest single of "Boyz will be Boy". It is that good."

She listened to the answer of her friend and chuckled a bit. "Look, I know you prefer the Lumberzacks, but I swear, the new song is so good… your life may literally depend on it."

"Actually, I doubt that," another voice said.

Lori's rather good mood suddenly turned a bit sour. "Sorry Whitney," she said. "So, where was I?"

"I think you were talking how you dreamt about that Hugh guy," the voice said again.  
"Though if you ask me, you should not dream so much about a guy from college if you still have a boy-"  
"Anyway!" said Lori, interrupting the other voice. "Did you hear about Dana's Feeba evolving into a Milotic? She sent me a picture of it yesterday."

"Did you know that Milotic is supposed to be the most beautiful Pokemon out there?" the voice asked again.

Lori's good mood had now turned sour.

"Though personally, I think Sylveon is-"

"Whitney, would you excuse me for a minute?" Lori asked with gritted teeth. "I need to take care of something."

"Is it the laundry?" the voice asked. "'Cause I remember how your mom said you shall-"

Lori cancelled the call and got into a sitting position. She starred intensively at the Pokedex in her lap.

"Is something wrong?" the voice asked.

"We need to talk," was all Lori gave as an answer.

All of a sudden, two cyan eyes and a little mouth appeared on the screen of the Pokedex.

"What is it?" the face asked.

"You talk too much, Rotom," Lori stated.

The face, belonging to the Pokedex's provided Rotom, blinked in confusion. "What?"

"You talk too much," Lori repeated. "A Pokedex needs to be seen, not heard."

"That's not true," the Rotom protested. "A Pokedex is supposed to be used as a lexica for all the different or rare Pokemon someone could run into while being on their journey to become a Pokemon mas-"

"I think we established pretty early on that I am not the kind of girl who wants to become a regional champion," Lori said. As much as she loved her Pokedex for all its features, an overly enthusiastic Rotom stuffed into it, telling her on random occasions Pokemon trivia and trying to do small talk, was not really something she was eager to get with the overall package.

"Okay, fine," Rotom said. "But you know, we could still do some other stuff once in a while than just talk to your friends all day."

Lori sighed.

"Like, we could go hunting for some Pokemon-"

"No need for that. Lana is already doing that often enough for the entire family," Lori explained.

Rotom just blinked at her silently. Only for its expression to turn gloom and then sour within the span of seconds. "Oh come on!"

Lori was baffled by her Pokedex's outburst.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Rotom asked. "I may be your Pokedex, but I am also a Pokemon! I need to get out! I am getting tired of only functioning as your phone!"

"Well, I am sorry Rotom, but-"

"And that is another thing," Rotom stated. "I don't want to just be called Rotom."

Lori was getting really frustrated now. "But that is literally what your species is called."

"So? You call your Houndoom Charles. I want to have a nickname too!"

Lori blinked. "What?"

"I want to have a nickname. I want to be called Loretta. It is my right as a Pokemon!"

Lori was at a loss for words. "Why do you want to be called Loretta?"

"Because I feel like a woman."

"But I thought your species was genderless."

"Oh, here we go!" shouted Rotom suddenly. "Of course the human girl who does not want to go on a Pokemon journey wants to tell me about Pokemon gender norms!"

Lori was getting seriously infuriated by now. "You are aware that Lisa would agree with me, right?"

Rotom was slowly turning red. Sparks started to emit from the Pokedex casing.

"That is not the point! My point is, I want to be treated by you as more than just a tool!"

"Well, though luck then," Lori snarked. "'Cause you see, that's what you are."

Rotom was genuinely shocked at those words, gasping for air, even if it was not necessary for his kind to breath.

"You are my Pokedex and I am your owner. So you will do what I want. And right now, I want to take a selfie, so put that camera function to use Rot-"

"That's it!" Rotom suddenly shouted. Sparks flew and the Pokedex began to glow brightly. Out of reflex, Lori dropped her Pokedex on the bed. By the time it hit the surface, its screen had shut down. Lori looked up slightly, only to look in the eyes of a rather pissed off Rotom.

"Rot-Tom-Tom-Rot!" the electric Pokemon shouted. If Lori had known how to speak Rotom, she would have heard her Pokedex's main program telling her that it had enough of her and was going to find someone who truly appreciated it.

Which, by the way, was just the g-rated summary of what the Pokemon actually said.

Before Lori had a chance to give a retort, Rotom flew out of the open window and vanished behind the neighbor's house.

Lori sat there for a couple of more seconds, mouth agape, trying to process what just happened. She grabbed her Pokedex and tried to turn it on.

Nothing happened.

She looked at the black screen. Then, with a sigh escaping her lips, she only had the following to say: "Not again."

"Young lady, this is not acceptable!"

"Yes dad," Lori said shamefully.

She was sitting on the living room couch, having to listen to her dad's reaction to the news that she had lost another Rotom.

"You told your mom and me that you were responsible enough to own a Rotom Pokedex."

"Yes dad."

"And yet you accidentally traded your first Rotom, your second ran away for whatever reason…"

Lori had to suppress blushing at the memory of the time when her second ran away. It taught her not to use the Pokedex to send nude selfies to Bobby. As it turned out, Rotoms were extremely prudish.

"…and now your third one left because- actually, why did it run away?"

"I refused to call it Loretta," Lori grumbled. All she earned for that answer was a perplexed look from her dad. Realizing that she should explain more, she sighed. "Okay look. Perhaps I said something not so nice to him-"

She held in for a second to think about what she'd just said. Eventually she corrected herself by saying "to HER."

Lynn Sr. didn't look very happy about that. He loved his daughter, but he knew that she could sometimes say something nasty. "What did you say?"

Lori looked rather ashamed now. "That Rotom was nothing more but a tool."

Lynn Sr.'s gaze became surprisingly solemn at that confession. "You said that to your Rotom?"

"But as part of the Pokedex, he literally is!"

"You still know to treat your Pokemon better than that. For crying out loud, Lori, you treat Pokemon better than that!"

"I know. I made a mistake. But Rotom was snappy too. What should I have done?"

"Be the better girl? Give it some beans? Anything but saying something like that," her dad said. He was genuinely upset about his daughter's behavior. Though at the same time, he could see that she herself wasn't proud of herself either.

"Look, I am not angry at you," he explained, "just a bit disappointed. I know you can do better than that."

"Yes dad," Lori said. "I know I screwed up. But frankly, I think me and Rotom wouldn't have been happy either way. The little guy obviously wanted to be a Pokedex that goes on a journey." She chuckled a bit. "He would have probably been happier with Luna or Leni."

Her dad looked at her as if he was waiting for what should come next. When Lori didn't say anything else, he decided to ask about the elephant in the room himself.

"So, you want to ask?"

"Ask what?"

Lynn Sr. rolled his eyes. "Come on, Lori. I know you want to ask me if I buy you a fourth Pokedex."

"No dad, I am not asking."  
 _  
Well, that is a surprise,_ Lynn Sr. thought. _My little girl is willing to accept the consequences for her phone addiction. Perhaps-  
_  
"But…"  
 _  
Oh no._  
"Look, I promise I will be nice to my next Rotom. I will take him or her to the woods at least every second day and-"

"No."

Lori stopped her explanation. "No?"

"No, Lori," her dad repeated. "Three Pokedexes, that is more than enough. You can buy the next one yourself."

Lori was flabbergasted. "And how am I supposed to be available without one?"

Lynn raised an eyebrow. "Don't you still have your old phone?"

"I gave that to Lisa and she wrecked it to build some new invention," Lori explained. "Sorry dad, but I need a phone."

"To talk to your boyfriend?"

She was almost foolish enough to answer yes. Thankfully she caught herself before saying something stupid and instead said, "to be available in case of an emergency."

"Well, in that case, I think I have a temporal solution," Lynn said with a smile. Lori watched him leave the room and walk up the stairs. When he came back a couple of minutes later, he handed her a fist sized, grayish block of a device.

"What is that?" she wanted to know.

"My very first PokeCom," her dad told her proudly. "This little thing always kept me in touch with family when I went on my Pokemon Journey in Great Britain."

He hoped his daughter would be more impressed about this piece of family history, rather than looking as horrified as she did. "You can have it."

"But Dad! This thing can't even make pictures!" Lori complained. "And all the radio stations installed on it have been off the air for ten years."

"So?" Lynn Senior asked, "it can still be used as a phone."

"Barely," added Lori. She tried to call Bobby. Emphasis on trying, as the moment she pushed one button, she accidentally turned on the radio.  
"Hello, my little Pokemons in the battle of genders," Howard Stern was suddenly heard. "Today's guest is-"

Lori groaned. "How could you even go on your journey with that thing back in the day?"

"Well sweetie," began Loud Sr. "That is the difference between my generation and yours."  
 _  
Oh Arceus,_ she thought. _Not this again._

"For starters, back in my day we didn't have that many luxury pokeballs that made it easy for us to capture Pokemon. If we wanted to get a dark ball, we needed to find our local pokeball blacksmith and bring him a berry, so he could-"

"Dad, I know the stories," she said. "Please. I just want to talk to my friends."

Slightly offended about being interrupted, Lynn Sr. had only one thing to say: "Well, then I suggest you go to their places and visit them."

"But Dana is on vacation in Alola."

Her dad was slowly losing his patience. "Lori Loud, you will use that PokeCom or nothing. 'Cause even if I had the money right now, I would not buy you a new Rotom Dex."

Lori was shocked. "WHAT?!"

"You heard me, young lady. Rotom Pokedexes are very expensive. It is time you learned that they are not growing on Exeguttors and-"

Lori didn't let her dad finish his sentence. Instead she put the PokeCom down on the table. Her dad could only watch as she stood up, walked up to her room and later came back with Charles at her side and a purse full of Pokeballs.

"Lori, what are you doing?"

"Before I embarrass myself with that PokeCom, I am going to recapture my Rotom," she said while opening the front door. "It can't be that far away."

"Houndoom," Charles barked. He didn't really care much for the phone drama, but he did not want to pass on the chance to capture some Pokemon.

Lynn Sr. was pondering if he should ground his daughter for her snappy behavior. But then he decided that her approach was probably going to cause less drama than if he forced her to use his PokeCom. He sighed. "Just be back at six. Tonight we're having Rattatta-toulle."

And so Lori Loud went on an epic, two hour quest of finding her Rotom to shove it back into her Pokedex.

-

 **Will Lori find her Rotom again? Who knows. Maybe we learn more about it in another chapter. But not the next one. The next one is reserved for Lisa's experiments.**  
 **See ya soon.**


End file.
